Kuroko no Basuke -Replace 6- The Expedition of Miracles
Kuroko no Basuke -Replace VI- The Expedition of Miracles is the sixth and last light novel of the Kuroko no Basuke series. Chapter List and Summaries 1. Formation! Team “Strky” This is the prologue of Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME and later on the movie adaptation Kuroko no Basuke LAST GAME. Now freshmen in university, Kasamatsu, Moriyama, and Kobori gather and discuss about their new college lives. As Moriyama informs Kasamatsu of his renewed plans for flirting with girls and Kobori shares his love for astronomy with them, Kasamatsu realizes that he should try expanding his own world as well. He decides to start with overcoming the fear of looking a girl in the eye and asks the other two to help him out by accompanying him to see a movie that's supposedly about the growth of a teenage girl. An unexpected turn of events leave them spooked and shaken in a family restaurant at midnight, where they encounter a depressed Okamura bawling his eyes out over his crush turning him down without a care. As the former Kaijō third years urged him to pour his heart out to them, he breaks down as he compares their kindness to the poor treatment he's received from his former teammates. As Kasamatsu escorts Okamura home at dawn, they run into Imayoshi, who has apparently been waiting for Okamura all night. Seeing Kasamatsu with him, he extends an invitation to join his street basketball team (also consisting of Miyaji and Higuchi) to both of them, saying that winning all the way to the top will earn popularity among women for Okamura. He then advices Kasamatsu on his dilemma, stating that exploring the world of what he loves (basketball) is the true key to expanding his world, thus convincing him to participate in the streetball tournament. When they are asked to come up with a name for their team, Kasamatsu automatically thinks of the word 'Strky', which is the first letters of their mother schools combined (Shūtoku, Tōō, Rakuzan, Kaijō, and Yōsen), then ending the story with 'it's not bad being a sucker for basketball!' 2. The Next Generation A new school year has started for Seirin. Hyūga and the other senpais are now third years and Kuroko, Kagami, and the trio are now second years. Since their victory at the Winter Cup, Seirin has become famous all over. The basketball club has over 40 new recruits aspiring to be on the team. One is the emotionless Asahina Daigo, and another is the timid Yagi Yūta. However, things look troublesome for the team when the two first years don’t seem to get along, and there seems to be problems between Asahina and Kagami as well. 3. Time of Departure The third years of Kaijou, Shutoku, Toou and Rakuzan are graduating. This is a story about their last days in school and how their underclassmen cope with their graduation. 4. A Miracle That Crossed the Ocean Extra: The Gathering of Legends Navigation it:Kuroko no Basket -Replace VI- L'Escursione Dei Miracoli Category:Kuroko no Basuke Category:Kuroko no Basuke -Replace-